


One of Those Little Moments

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron is feeling playful</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Cyclonus stumbled to one knee from the hard shove of his lord, and knew it was the place he belonged. He did not even look up as Galvatron moved closer, staying as he was, in homage to the mightiest of them all.

"I serve you, before all others." Even Unicron was nothing in the grand scheme, if Galvatron decided so.

"So you do," came the musing voice of his lord, before Galvatron ran a knuckle along Cyclonus's helm. "So you do." That note sent shivers through the chosen warrior, as did the touch. "Come, Cyclonus, and show me just how your services can best be used," he added, before walking away. The lieutenant of all Galvatron's forces weighed what had been said, and felt a surge of energy in his Spark, to know that his lord was in a playful mood. He hastened to follow, rather than be the cause of that changing.


End file.
